


vessel

by lexcellent_bisexual



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexcellent_bisexual/pseuds/lexcellent_bisexual
Kudos: 4





	vessel

I am Empty  
A glass vessel with the contents long removed  
My Meaning lost to the ages   
My Purpose hidden in Shadowed dreamscapes  
I teeter at the edge of a cliff  
Always about to fall  
Until I do  
I Shatter  
But before too long  
I've put myself back together


End file.
